Super Mario 3D Saga
Super Mario 3D Saga is an upcoming compilation game for the Nintendo Switch set for release sometime in 2019. It is the sequel to Super Mario Retro Tetralogy in that it contains remastered versions of all of the major home console 3D platformers in the franchise prior to Super Mario Odyssey, including Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, and Super Mario 3D World, all of which have been updated with high definition visuals, additional content, and in the case of 64 and Sunshine, completely remastered soundtracks. It is being released alongside a handheld counterpart on the 3DS, Super Mario 3D Double Collection, which will contain Super Mario 64 DS and Super Mario 3D Land and is being developed by Vicarious Visions much like Retro Tetralogy. List of Differences From the Original Games Much like Retro Tetralogy, the remastered 3D Saga contains numerous differences from the original 5 games, which range from minor edits to complete overhauls and even entirely new levels and content altogether. These changes include, but are not limited to: *Luigi is now playable in 64 and Sunshine as he was in the other three games, and can be selected from the main menus of both games. He controls similarly to how he did in Super Mario 64 DS in the case of 64 and has elements of his Galaxy playstyle in Sunshine, such as his worse traction and higher jumping ability, modified to accomodate the gameplay of the earlier two titles. *All of the graphics are in high definition with much more realistic textures and lighting overall, which is most notable with 64, Sunshine, and 3D World. Additionally, all of the characters and enemies across the first four games use their modern designs as opposed to the somewhat different designs from the original games (i.e. most of the enemies in Sunshine and the Galaxy games now resemble their modern incarnations, with the Koopa Troopas in Galaxy and Galaxy 2 being bipedal like in 64 and 3D World, etc.) However, Mario and Luigi still retain short-sleeved shirts in Sunshine, while Princess Peach wears her modern dress across all 5 games. *All of the dialogue has been rerecorded for the first four games featuring the series' modern voice actors such as Charles Martinet, Samantha Kelly, Kenny James, Caety Sagoian, Kazumi Totaka, Laura Faye Smith, Motoki Takagi, Sanae Suzaki, Toru Minegishi, Toru Asakawa, Katsumi Suzuki, Zoe Nelson, Lani Minella, Kit Harris, and Dex Manley. In the case of Sunshine in particular, Martinet reprises his role as Toadsworth and the male Piantas by recording new dialogue for them. *The five Toads from Sunshine have been replaced with the Toad Brigade from the later titles, with the Purple Toad in particular being replaced by Toadette, who has her appearance from Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker and Odyssey, as do the other Brigade members. *The Luigi Bros. minigame from 3D World is now available from the start of the game, and can be accessed from the title screen. *''3D World'' loses its Miiverse compatibility from the original game due to Miiverse shutting down in 2017, meaning the Miis that appear on the world map and as Ghosts in certain levels with SpotPass activated no longer appear. Additionally, Stamps are removed from the game due to the Switch not supporting them, and instead are replaced with Character Figurines depicting characters from each of the 5 games. The Green Stars are still retained, however. *Despite being playable in Super Mario 64 DS, neither Yoshi nor Wario are playable in 64. Yoshi appears on the roof of Princess Peach's Castle to give Mario 100 lives much like the original game, while Wario only shows up in a passing mention by a Toad in the Castle. *Rosalina plays a much larger role in Galaxy 2 than she did previously, appearing on Starship Mario right from the start and allowing the player to read a brand new, updated sequel to her storybook from the first game which explains what happened to her and the Baby Luma after the events of said game. *''64'' has a brand new opening cinematic created for it explaining how Bowser managed to trap Peach and the Toads in the Castle's paintings, while the other games' opening cinematics have been remastered entirely, complete with voice acting from the aforementioned voice actors. Trivia *As mentioned earlier, the game is being released alongside a handheld compilation game on the 3DS titled Super Mario 3D Double Collection, which will contain remastered versions of Super Mario 64 DS and Super Mario 3D Land, the only two handheld 3D platformers in the series. Development of it will instead be handled by Good-Feel, the company behind Wario Land: Shake It! and Yoshi's Woolly World. *The Rec Room from 64 DS was originally meant to be included in the Retro Tetralogy version of 64, but was omitted due to time constraints and set to be reinstated for the Double Collection version of 64 DS. *''Odyssey'' was also omitted from the game due to it already being playable on its own on the Switch, not to mention that the developers felt including would push the game well over budget. Category:Switch Games Category:2019 Category:Compilation Games Category:Mario Games